New Life
by Inherin
Summary: Digimon Adventures from the point of view of my own Oc, with a twist of my own thrown into te mix. Anyways this is only rated T to be safe if I need to I can always change the rating. Just to tell you this is also my first Digimon fic so I'm interested to see what I do with it.
1. Chapter 1: Aurora

**Chapter 1**

**Aurora**

It was beautiful out the sun was shining through the boughs of the trees. The trees themselves waved gently in the breeze and carried the fresh crisp feel that only the woods can carry. I sighed holding the smile to my face as I flopped down in the grass crossing my arms behind me head. I felt the heat travelling through my thin white t-shirt the brim of my hat covering my eyes.

"This is wonderful." I sighed cracking my closed eyes open to look at the clear blue sky.

This is why I went to camp, this is what I love. Who wants to choke on smog and be surrounded by concrete and metal? Not I that's for sure. I remember before my parents moved to the city. I lived by a ranch trees and bushes surrounding the property with acres of land to move on. In the summer I lived in the field in a tent more than the house.

God I have missed that.

I heard the wood creak above me as Tai settled on his branch. I heard the faintest of snores from above and couldn't help the chuckle. Don't blame him for falling asleep this is just so relaxing.

I let my eyes shut again and twitched my head so my hat fell over my eyes more.

That's when I felt something happen. It was the faintest of changes in the air almost imperceptible but I was so used to the outdoors that I noticed it. The air got crisper and lost the heaviness of heat that the sun created. It picked up just the faintest and carried a slight chill.

That's when I saw it. The first snow fall. The first snow fall of July. Is it just me or is that sort of crazy.

I frowned tipping my hat back and settling it backwards on my head as I stood up hearing the jingle of my belts as they moved on my cargo pants. "What the?" The snow kept falling getting heavier, thicker and coming even faster.

That's when the howling started. The wind pushed down all around me howling through the trees and causing the snow to swirl. "Tai get down!" I yelled. I coughed when wind was forcibly pushed down my throat feeling the harsh bite of frost as it touched my mouth.

"Coming!" I heard back. I saw his shadowed form swing off the branch and wrap his legs around the tree trunk. He was like a monkey. He slid down landing beside me in a crouch.

"Get the canoe shed open!" I yelled cupping my hands to fight the high pitched howl of the wind. "I'll get the others!"

He nodded giving me a thumbs up and lowering the goggles that rested in his hair.

I watched him run towards the shed that was through the brief tree line. Now let's see. Izzy will most likely already be there because he doesn't like a glare on his computer screen. Last I saw though T.K. was pretty close to where I am.

I moved through the trees glaring through the snow as if that would help, it didn't. I almost literally ran into T.K. He was hunched over in the knot of a large tree using that as cover against the wind and snow. "T.K.!" I yelled getting his attention.

I bent down getting close to him. "You remember the canoe shed?"

"Yah!" He replied hunching down more with a shiver.

"Can you get there? Tai's already there!"

He nodded and I helped him up pulling him easily to his feet. "But what about my brother?"

"I'll find him now go!" I promised pushing him in the direction of the shed.

He disappeared into the trees and I quickly turned to find the others. Joe was the next to be found digging through his bag like he could find something to fight off the snow. I pulled him to his feet looking up as he was slightly taller than me and shoved the now closed bag into his hands. "Get to the canoe shed!"

"Why should I I'm the oldest you shouldn't be telling me what to do!" He replied arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't care! Now go!"

He grumbled but left in the direction I pointed. Next was Sora and Mimi who somehow ended together. All I had to do was tell them to get to the shed and they left, just like that.

I shivered rubbing my arms to get blood and heat flowing through them. Crap it was cold. I was lucky it's taken this long to feel the bite of cold. Somehow even with the snow and cold air there was still a bit of warmth in ground that radiated up and into my body. It was miracle, and a mystery.

I stood there rubbing my arms as I did a checklist in my head. I've found T.K. and Joe, that's two. Izzy should already be there so that's three. Mimi and Sora make five. And Tai was the first sent to the shed so that's six. That just leaves Matt and me to get there and into relative warmth.

The only spot I could think of was the camp itself. I pushed into the wind spinning my hat around so the brim caught the most of the snow and cut the wind around my eyes. The tree snuck up on me. It was the last tree in the clearing and huge too but somehow I didn't see it. I blame the hat.

I fell down clutching my nose as it throbbed. Crap I really hope it's not broken. "That hurt." I grumbled.

"Nate is that you?"

A shadow came through the snow and bent down beside me. It was Matt still looking warm in the cut-off sweater that he wore. And by cut-off I mean sleeveless. "Come-on we got to find T.K. and others!" He reached out grabbing my hand and pulling me up to my feet. I could see the semi collapsed shadow of the large tents in the background the snow and wind pushing them down.

"Way ahead of you!" I yelled back getting closer to him because my throat was getting hoarse. "I sent them all to the shed. Even T.K. though he got a promise out of me to get you there so let's go I'm freezing!"

I could see him open his mouth to say something but he stopped instead moving away from me and into the wind in the direction of the shed. I followed with a shake of my head.

What felt like hours latter but could have only been ten minutes at the most we got to the wooden shed. The barn door was closed thankfully and snow was building up around the corners but the old shed held firm wooden logged walls holding strong against the onslaught of weather that attacked it.

We both got the door and grabbed the metal bar that was used as a handle for the large door. Quick tip. Frozen metal burns!

"Crap, ow that really hurt." I whined shaking out my hands as Matt stared at me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and prepared to the grab the handle again. "Well don't just stand there help me!"

"Fine." He grumbled grabbing the handle with me and tugging. We groaned the wood protesting the movement and the frozen snow blocking the track that the door slid on. But somehow we got it open enough.

I motioned Matt through and watched as he squeezed through before I followed and pushed the door closed with a noticeably warmer handle on the other side. "Well that was never on the brochure."

"How long do you think it will last?"

"Honestly Mimi how are we supposed to know." I heard Sora say. I chuckled and turned around falling against the rough wooden door with a thump and sliding down to sit on the floor.

I listened to the odd conversation they were having. It was about how the canoe races must be cancelled now because of the snow. I let a smile creep over my face as I took off my hat and ran a hand through my black hair.

I frowned down at the hat in my hands hitting it on the wood and seeing the frozen snow and ice chip off and slowly melt on the floor. I need a new hat. My hat was once a deep purple color that matched the sun as it set at dusk. "Nate?" I hmmed and placed my hat on my head again spinning it around so it was backward.

"Is it done yet?" It sounded like it was T.K. asking, I wasn't really listening.

I shrugged and shifted my sitting position so I could pry the door open and peek out. It was blinding. The sun bounced off the snow and right into my eyes. "Oh it's done." I told them.

I looked up at the sound of thump and rolled out of the way as Tai rushed forward and wrenched the door open. "Well no canoeing I guess." Sora giggled.

"Nope so let's have a toboggan race instead!" Tai laughed running out the now open door.

The others rushed out and into the now snow covered summer ground. Wow that sounds so odd. I mean who ever heard of snow in July, not even the beginning but the middle.

I yawned and plopped back down in front of the door listening to Izzy complain about his internet. "Hey what's your names? Izzy, Nate get out here you have to see this!"

"What now?" I groaned getting to my feet slowly and following Izzy out of the shed. Instantly I felt the cold bite into my still cold sensitive arms. "What?" I asked them looking up at the group before me.

They weren't listening to me instead they were looking up to the sky. So I followed their gazes. Wow as if today couldn't get any weirder.

Up in the sky was something I thought I would never see. An aurora.

"It's beautiful magical even." Mimi sighed.

"Yah." The others agreed. I just nodded my head my jaw too weak to close again.

It was beautiful. The multihued lights twisted and turned in tantalising patterns making you want to follow them but not being able to because of how lithely they weaved throughout the sky. "But what is it?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe, an aurora?" Sora suggested looking back at the smaller kid before turning back to look at the turning and twisting lights in the sky.

"You mean an aurora as in Aurora Borealis, the northern lights?" Wow braniac much. "That's in Alaska we're way to far south."

"Maybe it can travel?" I got the oddest looks from them but I ignored them.

"Tell that to the snow." Sora continued.

"I really think we should go back inside before we come down with pneumonia." Joe whined.

"What and miss this?" Matt chuckled. "It looks like the sky's short circuiting."

Now that he mentioned it, it did look exactly like that. I remember one time my computer freaked out and the screen became messed up and it looked exactly like this.

A noise rocked through the air sounding like the heavy peel of thunder but it was continuous. A group of colors circled around itself and joined in a clash of green as the thunder became louder, heavier, and more deafening.

"Hey what's that?" Tai asked.

A light formed in the centre of the green circle and grew even brighter. With a bang the light launched out and towards us splitting into different smaller lights.

My eyes widened. They were coming right for us, and I mean right for us. They hit the snow creating giant clouds. All of them landed close to somebody but for some reason I must have really had bad luck.

I gasped holding back a scream as something hit me and sent me flying.


	2. Chapter 2: Bearcub Punch

Chapter Two

Bear-cub Punch

God I felt so odd. It was like I was weightless yet I had never felt so heavy before in my life. My head was fuzzy yet it was oddly clear. Not just that but I was both hot and cold at the same time, like half my body was in a fire while the other was one giant ice cube. Does any of that make sense?

It was all I could do to open my eyes and look up into the sky. I groaned and felt my head, sure I'd feel something odd about it. I was wrong thank lord for that.

Slowly I sat up clutching my head as it felt like it just rolled off my shoulders bounced off the ground and landed back on the wrong way around, five times. Yep that's how I felt right now. When I was finally steady I got up swaying on my feet before holding my arms out to my sides to balance. "Anyone catch the plate for that bus?"

"I believe their some type of digital apparatus." Izzy was saying.

"Huh?" I moved up to him looking down into the palm of his hand and at the odd thing in his hand. They all had one actually. It was this small little thing as big as a stop watch and just able to fit in the palm of his hand. White with blue indented corners and a screen that took up the majority of the thing. It had a dark blue antennae coming from the top right corner with three buttons on it one at the top of the screen and two at the bottom.

"What no instructions?" Matt asked.

"Guess not." I mumbled still feeling odd. I felt like I was floating off my feet. And fought back the urge to throw up what little I had in my stomach.

I heard the sound of breaking water and looked to the side feeling my grogginess grow to extremes even as I saw something that shouldn't be possible for two reasons. The first there was no lake by us. And two if there was that must have been one hell of a large lake.

A wave higher than I've ever see stood before us bearing down on us. It crashed down the water rushing around us and drawing in where it split down the middle like a large drain or canal that kept losing water. It sucked us in throwing us around head over heels.

I must have blacked out again because when I came to I felt fine, though a little sore. I lay on my back on the rough ground the sun shining through the boughs of trees and right into my eyes. I groaned rolling over and throwing my hand out.

I couldn't help but sigh when I felt something wet cover my hand. Eyes still shut I brought my hand to my face and rubbed it.

I froze.

No that couldn't be right. My hand was bigger than it was before for one. And it felt like it was wrapped in something. Not just that but it was sharp and soft, and when I touched my face I felt it slope out like it would on a muzzle.

My eyes shot open and I crawled towards the puddle that my hand had dropped into only to freeze again. I must be dreaming, yah that's it, I'm dreaming. I hope I am.

Staring right back at me from the puddle was what looked like a bear cub. It had a white mouth and muzzle with a black nose, sharp teeth peeking out between the lips. Red marks on its cheeks sort of like the smears that sports people put on them shone on the grey fur that covered it. Round soft looking ears peeked out of the sides of a baseball hat colored a soft purple. The hat was turned backwards and the word 'Bears' was written in clear stylised red lettering.

I jumped to my feet looking down my body at the puddle. Oh now I really hope I'm dreaming. I looked down at a small body of a bear cub with a soft white furred underbelly and sharp looking claws on its large feet and hands. The hands were mostly covered by leather belts the same color as the hat the many buckles shinning on the back of the hands. Running across my chest was another single belt the same color. I arced my back looking behind me to see that I had a small tufted tail.

"This can't be happening." I murmured back up and stumbling. I fell with an oomph eyes still wide as I tried to understand what had happened. "I know; I'll pinch myself awake. Yah that'll work it has before why not now?" God I hope it works I'm actually talking to myself.

I reached up to my arm and shut my eyes and went to pinch myself. I couldn't. I looked closer at my hand and my jaw dropped. "Of course what next?" I only had three fingers and toes on each hand and foot, not just that but they were stubby to the point where on my foot they were near nonexistent. All I really had were these sharp claws.

"I can do this." I muttered. Squeezing my eyes shut I placed the index claw of my right hand on the underside of my left arm and grimaced. I drew it down feeling it glide through the fur and scrap my arm enough to cut skin and draw a small drop of blood.

"Damn." I hissed holding my arm tight at the throb of pain that quickly disappeared. God I hope this is one of the dreams that you can't wake up from until it's finished because if it's not then I'm in trouble.

"And last but not least this little guy is…uh." That was Tai! And he sounded close.

"T.K. and I'm not as small as I look."

"There now is that everyone?" Tai asked. No, no it isn't what about me.

"Hey what about that girl with the funny pink hat. And what was his name Nate the one with belts?" Belts? Is that how they remember me?

Screaming caught my attention and I turned towards it. I could feel my small ears twitching through the holes in my hat and couldn't help but frown. This will take a bit of getting used to even if it is a dream.

It stumbled in the direction of the scream. It was tough trying to run when you have next to no toes. Not just that but I had to lift my feet more than I was used to. Before when I ran I would glide my feet over the ground to move faster but now it was like I took bounding steps.

I beat my way through the thick bushes and bounded past the tree trunks moving faster than I did as a…as I still am when I wake up. The others were already there in the clearing standing over Mimi as she sat in the centre with this odd creature that reminded me of a cabbage with red eyes.

There were six others. One looked like a pink radish. Another like an orange puff ball with a horn. A third looked like the classic ghost except pink. One was a grey seal, another a small pig like look with odd wavy ears. And the final was just a white puff ball with wavy ears.

"Ok so we have Mimi but where is Nate?" Tai asked.

"Ah over here." I told them. I was hiding behind a bush out of view but close enough for them to hear me easily.

"Where?" Sora asked looking around.

"The bush, I'm behind the bush." I shook said bush to show them and T.K. moved forward. "Wait! Before you come closer." I had to chuckle. "You wouldn't believe what happened to me."

"Nothing can surprise us right now." Matt noted. "What is your things name?"

"I don't have one." I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bush head down. "I am one."

The silence was thick and I could have cut it with a claw. "No way cool!" T.K. yelled.

I looked up only to see him almost right in front of me. Actually and here's the shocker. We were the same size now. Wow I really am short. I looked into his eyes and couldn't help the grin. He looked surprised but not scared so that's something.

The next was Mimi who almost instantly ran her hands through my fur. "Wow you're so soft!"

"Stop it that tickles." I chuckled shying away.

The others went to open their mouths to say something but before they did an ear splitting, or at least for me roar shook the air. I looked up and saw this giant red beetle flying towards us. "Watch it here he comes!" Tai pointed out.

"Run!" Sora ordered with me mimicking her.

We took off running into the trees hoping to slow the bug down. It didn't work the large creature just flew through the trees like they weren't there chopping them in half like you would chop onions. "Down!"

I dived rolling into a ball and sliding along the ground as wind sliced over head with a roar. The beetle flew past angling up and away from the large trees.

"Will this nightmare ever end?" Joe asked before letting out a short scream at a falling branch. "My mom is going to want a complete and total refund."

"First you have to survive." I told him getting to my feet and following the path of the creature. "Here he comes!"

"Ok that's it no more running away." Tai growled getting tensely to his feet.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked helping Mimi to her feet.

"She's right we can't fight that thing." Matt shot at him.

"And not win anyway." Izzy muttered bringing us down.

Tai turned to me but I shook my head. "I've been like this for barely an hour I barely know how to run let alone fight."

That settled it. When the bug cut into the trees we jumped and moved back into the woods running for what seemed and probably are our lives. The odd creatures trailing behind us small but moving quickly. We were really covering ground moving past tree upon tree and dodging past bushes.

The roars of the bug behind us echoed through the woods along with the crashes of the trees it felled to get at us.

We left the trees behind and kept running. Big mistake. We slid to a stop, a cliff not far in front of us and angling up even higher as if to mock us with its height.

"Great anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"Or a parachute?" I added looking around hoping one would appear. Hey as far as I'm concerned this is still a dream, which would also explain how accepting they were of my new look.

I moved forward inch by inch with Tai and looked over the edge. God I hate heights. I got the usual sense of vertigo and moved back holding back a heave. "Careful Tai." Man glad she knows she cares about me.

The trees rustled behind the others causing them to run forward in fright. Not a second to soon either because just than the trees snapped bending to the side easily and outshot the beetle with a roar flying over us and narrowly missing Tai and I.

It came back around and I watched it circle before angling right for the cliff, or really right at Tai and I. "Run!" I yelled.

"Here I go!" The white puff ball told us bouncing by just as I dived at Tai's legs and tackled him to the ground.

"Not again." I heard Tai mutter.

"Digimon attack." Another one ordered.

They lunged forward and shot…are those bubbles at the bug? It didn't even phase it if anything just pissed it off. But it did distract it and caused it to take the turn to sharp. It lost control and fell out of the air and crashed beyond my sight into the trees.

"Yokomon!" Sora yelled.

I looked around me and saw all of the small creatures, digimon they called themselves. "Koromon are you crazy? Why'd you do it?" Of course he's crazy Tai he's the size of a soccer ball and he took on something two stories high with sharp pincers that cut through trees easily. Oh yah and he attacked with bubbles!

"Sorry it's just; I'm trying to make a good impression." Koromon apologised.

"Crazy guy."

I watched as the others quickly moved to their friends and picked them up, comforting them and making sure they're okay.

The trees parted again with roar and the bug stepped through them pincer snapping angrily.

Everyone moved towards Tai standing by the edge of the cliff. I took up my own spot before the group with a snarl on my face a growl rumbling in my throat. I felt so odd right now; I just wanted to fight for some reason.

"I thought we'd seen the last of him." Sora complained.

"Me too. Guess he has other plans huh." Tai agreed.

The bug stepped closer feet thumping on the ground. I stepped forward also crouching low to the ground. What am I doing? I should run. But everything inside me screams at me to stand, to fight and defend my friends. To use my strength to beat this digimon.

"Who has bug spray?" I asked with a growl.

"I knew I should have brought some." Matt replied.

"Ok get ready to run." Tai ordered.

"No we stand and fight. It's the only way." Koromon told him.

"Give it up will you."

"No Koromons right it's time to stand up and fight." The ghost one agreed.

The others started agreeing and started squirming trying to get free from the grip the others held them with. I charged the digimon keeping pace with me as they bounced.

We didn't go all the way stopping halfway to the large bug but it was enough. Something happened amid all of the calls to come back. The sky darkened only to light again when shafts of light landed on the small digimon.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!"

"Pyocomon digivolve to Piyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!"

"Pukamon digivolve to Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon!"

Holy crap. In place of the once small digimon stood seven other ones all unique in look from plants to bird or pig like birds to a dinosaur one even looked like it was just wearing fur. "What the, look at them. What's happened to the little guys?" That was Sora always asking the obvious questions.

"Their bigger." Tai noted.

They jumped and I watched as they were just swatted away like flies.

"Ok than." The dinosaur growled.

They attacked again. Only this time they did damage to it. I watched shocked as they brought it to its knees and launched some other attacks at its lowered head.

Something moved me forward hands taking on a slight glow as I ran under it and looked up. "Bear-cub punch!" I yelled jumping up with all my might. I drew back my fist before jabbing it forward and hearing the crack as it connected. A shock ran through my arm from the strength of the blast and the bug roared in pain getting to its feet.

"Yah all together." The dino ordered.

I nodded my fist glowing again as the other attacks launched past me and collided. Before they stopped I had jumped again. "Bear-cub punch!" Smack right in the centre of its chest. It reeled back its head on fire and fell into the trees with a roar.

The digimon ran towards the others but I stood still looking down at my hands. It was buzzing slightly and I flexed it feeling the draw of the belts around my hand. Maybe, just maybe this isn't too bad.


End file.
